1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a cellular phone or a transceiver capable of holding a standard type cellular phone with a size of substantially 13 cm×4 cm as well as a collapsible type cellular phone with a size of substantially 9 cm×5 cm, respectively (hereinafter simply referred to as “cellular phone holder) and, more particularly, relates to a cellular phone holder having a relatively simple structure in which a lateral case and a longitudinal strap belt are combined.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding the conventional cellular phone holders for holding thus types of cellular phones, cellular phone holders for the standard type cellular phones and cellular phone holders for the collapsible type cellular phones were manufactured and distributed separately, as shown in, e.g., the Japanese Utility Model Registered No. 3040416 or No. 3044940.
Conventionally, the standard type cellular phones were widely used and took most of the share of cellular phones. However, nowadays the collapsible type cellular phones are also increasingly used, and furthermore, cases where an individual owns both types of cellular phones and uses the respective types for proper occasions are increasing.
Accordingly, in a case where an individual owns both types of cellular phones, the preparation of two types of cellular phone holders having different sizes was costly as well as inconvenient for thus individual. In addition, the conventional cellular phone holder raised a problem of inconvenience in such occasions where thus cellular phone holder is attached to a waist belt or the like, or hung around a neck.
This invention relating to a cellular phone holder is a completely new technology developed to solve the aforementioned problems and, more particularly, this cellular phone holder has a completely new structure comprising a single particular case capable of holding a standard type cellular phone as well as a collapsible type cellular phone, respectively according to necessity.